


Fic Bites - Voltron

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Voltron





	1. Shiro/Keith – Childhood Friends

They met when they were five and seven, when Keith plopped down next to him and asked Shiro what he was reading.

They were already friends a year later, when Keith bit an older and bigger boy who had been making fun of Shiro’s eyes.

They realized they were in love at different times, Keith at seventeen when Shiro pulled him into a hug, just because, and Shiro at 21 when Keith fell asleep on his shoulder at the theater during a horror movie.

Keith kissed him a year later, blushing red to the roots of his hair but refusing to look away from Shiro, slumping in relief when Shiro pulled him back in and kissed him back.

Shiro proposed three years later, just feeling like it was the right time when the ring had been burning a hole in his pocket, and Keith sat down next to him one day and asked what he was reading.


	2. Shiro/Keith - Dance AU

“Practice with me?” Keith asked, holding out his hands for Shiro. He walked forward, still so graceful even after the accident, and pulled Keith forward by their clasped hands.

“You know you don’t need my help,” he murmured with a smile, spinning Keith in his arms and putting his hands on his waist.

“I’d like it anyway,” he said looking back at him over his shoulder with a small smile. Shiro huffed a laugh and kissed him on the temple, running his hands under Keith’s arms to lift and extend them into position.


End file.
